Beyond the Tides
by darkangel9314
Summary: There are two huge secrets that only Elena Gilbert knows. One is that she is not Elena Gilbert but Katherine Pierce and two was that she did something so horrible that it forced her to make this new life, but what did Elena do? What happened beyond the tides?
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Tides

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert stared at the Mystic Falls sign as she thought it had been a while since she had faked her own death and moved to this quit town away from all the chaos and havoc that was her old life. Sighing she grabbed the bottle of gin that she had been saving underneath the passengers side for the longest time and toasted to the sign taking a long pull as she tried not to choke on the fiery liquid. It had been a while since she drank and damn did it feel good to have more of her old Katherine Pierce attitude than her Elena Gilbert one.

Most people in the small town had no idea who the real Elena Gilbert was. She had not been born Elena Marie Gilbert but instead had had the sire name Katherine Pierce. She was fun and fearless and had done everything and anything she wanted to do until one simple accident had caused her to change her name, change her style, pack up her car, and move to a small town where no one would no her or the horrible secrets she had chosen to keep hidden. And so far it had been a year since she had accomplished this.

Smiling to herself she looked up at the stars counting each one until her head was dizzy from the booze. It felt good to just let go for a change. As a new person one must develop a new persona. Hers had been Elena Marie Gilbert. Elena was more cautious less likely to have fun and wore boring and plain clothes that she had missed wearing in her days of being Katherine but as long as it kept her safe she really didn;t mind, because if anyone truly knew what she really did she would have no idea how people would forgive her.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Tides

Chapter 2

Mystic Falls, Virginia seemed like the perfect town for her to stow away in as Elena drove her car through the silent and not busy streets of Mystic Falls. There was a sense of calm here than she had been accustomed to back in the big city, but this was her new life now and she would have to learn how to get used to it. She just hoped that all the trouble she had gone through to get this fake identity would be worth it in the end. Flashes of the true terror she had gone through flashed in her mind as she shook them away stopping at a near by stop light to collect her thoughts. She would not go through this. At least not again.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Elena finally pulled into her new house looking at it with admiration. The house that she had chosen to spend her time in was a gorgeous two story white house with a front porch and a swing set. It was the perfect place to settle down, to have a family...

Elena shook her head trying to clear those thoughts from her head. She would focus on that later, but for right now she would take this day by day. It was how she would survive.

The Realtor was on the porch ready to meet her when she finally arrived. The girl smiled at her as she reached an outstretched arm to Elena preparing to shake hers.

"Good morning, Ms. Gilbert, My name is Caroline Forbes and I'll be showing you, your house today."

"Nice to meet you." she said shaking Caroline's house.

It had been the first time someone had used her new name and she took note that it would take some time to get used to. For right now she had a house to see.

Caroline took Elena through the house as Elena looked at it in awe. She loved it. Everything about it was perfect and in her price range thanks to the life she had left behind.

"So what do you think?" Caroline asked gesturing around the kitchen they now stood in.

"It's amazing. I'll take it."

Caroline smiled. "Awesome, I'll go get the paperwork for you and than you'll be the proud new owner of a beautiful home."

Elena smiled as Caroline went to go get the paper work. One thing was for sure, this was defiantly the start of something new.

A pop rang across the kitchen as Elena poured herself a glass of wine enjoying her new house. She had unpacked some boxes by this point, but she still had a long way to go. She knew she would enjoy every minute of her new life.

A knock sounded on Elena's door startling her so much that she had almost dropped her wine. Who the hell would have been at her door at this hour?

Elena set her wine down on her new mahogany table and went to go answer the door hoping there wasn't some murderer at the door. But when she answered the door she saw something that she had never expected to see in a peaceful neighborhood like this.

The most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life stood before her as she looked him up and down and stood there shocked. This beautiful man before her was completely naked. She blinked feeling shock consume her as her mouth hung agape. What the hell was he doing here? And why was he naked?

"Before you start screaming, I swear I don't normally show up at stranger's house naked..."

"Then why are you naked?"

"Long story short my friends are dicks and stole my clothes after they dared me to run around the neighborhood naked."

"Ah."

"Do you think I can burrow your phone to call them or at least my brother?"

Elena nodded fishing out her new cellphone and handing it to him averting her gaze from his nether region. She had to admit that whoever he was he was surely well endowed.

The stranger finally got someone to answer as he mumbled words into the phone hanging up when someone finally agreed to come get him. He handed back the phone to her smiling as she pocketed her phone.

"Thank you." he said flashing her a smile that she swore other girls would swoon at.

"No problem."

He smiled at her stepping down her steps as she tried not to stare at that glorious butt of his. Who on earth was this man who had showed up at her doorstep.

"I'm Elena by the way." she shouted to his retreating figure.

He turned around staring at her with his smoldering blue eyes that she could drown in.

"I'm Damon." he said with a smile on his face.

"It was nice to meet you Damon though I suggest not letting your friends steal your clothes next time."

"Noted." he said still flashing that smile of his. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well."

And than Elena watched his retreating figure as she wondered if she would ever se this Damon person again.


End file.
